Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Shiay
Summary: Songfic to Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. A certain outcast Frenchie is feeling down...how he reacts to everything that has happened to him...


Notes: Okay this is the first time I've actually put some stories up on fanfiction so please don't hurt me if it's horrible!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". It belongs to Green Day, my idols. I don't own any parts of South Park either. I OWN NOTHING!

I can barely see them from behind the fence. They're all there playing football…Stan, Kyle, Kenny, everyone in the class, even Cartman. Everyone's out there having fun. Except for me.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Don't get me wrong, I'm actually pretty good at football. It's just that none of the other kids let me play. "Frenchies" can't play football…that's been yelled to me all throughout my life. I'm not even French but still they taunt me with it, day after day.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Stan passes the football to Kyle. I don't mind get teased by either of them, but they don't stand up for me when Cartman comes around. It's mostly because of him that I'm so left out; I'm sure the other boys would like me fine if it wasn't for him.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone _

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

God, how can they all be so happy? There they all are, laughing and talking to one another…I remember when that was me. I had friends in England. People who were no different from me, people who appreciated me. My accent was no stranger than theirs. My girlfriend, Elizabeth, was left behind in England with all my other friends when I moved to America. Sometimes I wish I could go back to that place where everything was so perfect it was unreal.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

I slowly turn around and just as sluggishly begin walking down the pavement to my house. At least my brother will be there. He cares, even if it's only the slightest bit. My house is the only place that welcomes and accepts me. You see, houses can't talk. They can't jeer at you or trip you or spit at you…they're just houses, nothing more.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

So slow, so slow. I can't move any faster than this tired pace. The sun is gradually losing herself behind the mountains. I like watching sunsets; they seem so peaceful and serene. It's like all my worries and cares go away when I watch a sunset. For one shining moment, I'm happy again.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone _

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

The passive has disappeared entirely. Goodbye my blissful moments of tranquility. Already my house is looming forward. At the very least I'm far away from the people who made me who I am now. This is Pip Phillip from South Park Colorado, not Pip from London, England. And because of this, of every thing that has ever happened to me, I won't be coming to school tomorrow. I wonder if they'll miss me. Probably not. After all, I'm all alone.

A single tear trickles down my cheek an falls gracefully to the pavement.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a... _

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Well I hope someone out there liked it… I like Pip and feel so sorry for him…maybe someone else does too.

GCgrl


End file.
